Endangered Species
by KeyLimePie14
Summary: One-shot. Sometimes words don't like being held in. Sometimes the least expected occurs. Sometimes, just sometimes you get what you want without even trying. FreddiexSam.


**This is just a cute little one-shot that was inspired by a conversation between me and Dark Avenger01. It's surprising the things that spur an idea... haha. (;**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**"Endangered Species"**

**FanFic by: KeyLimePie14**

* * *

"You love her?!" Carly bounced up and down on the balls of her feet, squealing and grasping onto Freddie's shirt sleeve. Freddie's face pales at the words that had just escaped his lips. Freddie glances over at his friend, wondering how in the world she can be so excited at a time like this.

His life was over!

"Carly," He starts off, his voice distant, "This is bad." He stumbles over to the couch and sits down, burying his head in his hands.

"What? Why?" Carly is quick to follow him. She gently places her hand on his back and leans close to him, a concerned look on her face. Freddie grumbled and looked up into her dark eyes.

"My life is over." Carly's eyebrows furrowed deeper and she shook her head.

"…I'm not sure I understand."

"Sam. Is. Going. To. Kill. Me." Freddie repeated slowly, grabbing Carly's arms and staring at her face. Carly shook him off and laughed.

"No, she won't!" Carly smiled a knowing smile.

"What's the look for?" Freddie asked, skeptic of Carly's expression.

"She doesn't have to know!" Carly half-shouted, throwing her hands up, as if that were the most obvious thing in the world. Freddie stared at her.

"…She doesn't have to know!" He repeated, a smile stretching across his face. He jumped up, repeating that phrase over and over, laughing. Carly gave him an awkward smile and watched him in his excitement.

The apartment door soon swung open and Sam stepped in. Freddie was too busy performing his rendition of the Cha-Cha Slide however, to notice her. Sam took one look at Freddie and burst into giggles.

"She doesn't have to kno-ow, she doesn't have to kno-o-ow…" Freddie sang off-key. Sam walked up behind Freddie and whispered in his ear,

"Who doesn't have to know what?" Freddie stopped singing and his face paled once again. He swiveled around to meet her smirking face and out of nervousness stepped back a few feet.

"Uh…I—, uh…" Freddie glanced over at Carly, only to find her trying to suppress a giggle. He glanced back at the blonde, scanning her face, taking in her beauty for a moment…

"I love you!" He blurted before he could pull the words back in. Sam's eyes grew as large as saucers, matching Freddie's. Freddie's hand flew up to his mouth in shock and he began to feverishly shake his head back and forth, stepping backward a few more steps. "Please, Sam…Don't hurt me!" He ducked, placing his arm over his face to act as a shield. After a few moments without feeling pain Freddie warily moved his arm slightly so he could peek out from under it.

He was shocked to find the girl rooted in the same position, mouth gaping. He stood straight up and stared at her oddly.

"Uh…Sam?" She shook her head quickly, seeming to come out of whatever funk she had been in. Her eyes locked with his for a moment before she rubbed her arm and jerked her thumb behind her.

"Bathroom…" She mumbled, turning quickly on her heel and retreating down the hallway.

Freddie turned to Carly, more confused than ever. Carly had sobered and her expression reflected a confused one as well.

"What was that?" She whispered, staring in the direction that her friend had just went. Freddie shook his head, staring off into the same distance.

"I don't know honestly…" They both stood in awed silence for a few more moments until a door was slammed and heavy footsteps moved down the hallway quickly.

Sam stalked up to Freddie, her face inches away from his. Freddie's breath hitched slightly from the sudden close contact, and the whiff of strawberry that floated off of her hair. Her eyes bore into his, fiery and slightly clouded. "Say it."

"…Uh, hi?" Freddie smiled sheepishly. Sam rolled her eyes and punched his arm.

"Not that. Say what you just said to me." Freddie blushed a deep crimson.

"..I…love you?" Sam nodded, indicating that was what she wanted to hear. Freddie opened his mouth to question her, but his airways were cut off as she engulfed him in a bear hug. She buried her face into his shirt, inhaling deeply. Freddie chuckled and Sam realized what she was doing.

She pulled away quickly, dropping her hands to her sides and wiping them on her pant legs. "Sorry." She mumbled, glancing away from him. Freddie smiled dreamily at the girl.

"It's okay." Sam noticed his look and gave him an awkward smile before running a hand through her hair and glancing over at the couch, noticing Carly for the first time.

"Oh, hey Carls." Carly rolled her eyes, a knowing smile on her face. She gave a small wave.

"Hey Sam." Carly laughed and shook her head at her friend. Then Carly glanced over at Freddie and caught sight of the goofy smile that rested upon his face as he stared at Sam. Carly took the hint. "I have some homework, so…." She trailed off, bounding over to the stairs and waving slightly over her shoulder as she climbed the stairs two at a time.

Freddie cleared his throat, rocking back and forth on his heel and trying desperately to glance away from the boisterous blonde. It wasn't working.

"So…" Sam started, eyeing him cautiously, a smile still on her face. "You mean it?" Freddie hesitated for a split second and then smiled, nodding slowly. Sam smirked and punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Good." She stated, leaning into him for another quick hug. She then turned for the door, pausing with her hand on the doorknob. "See you later," She turned back around, now a full-fledged smile breaking out on her face, "_Freddie._" She accentuated his name pointedly, winking at him. Freddie's jaw went slack and he stood in shock once more, stunned by the presence of the gorgeous blonde he had waywardly fallen in love with over the years. She flashed him one last smile and like that she was out the door, letting it slam behind her.

Freddie couldn't help but remain rooted to his spot in the middle of Carly's living room for another minute, just staring at the door. A wide, ear-splitting grin was glued onto his face and he was positive it wasn't going anywhere, _anytime _soon.

"Freddie?" Carly appeared at the top of the stairs, glancing down at the brown-haired boy that stood in the center of her living room, a stunned expression on his face. "Where's Sam?" She questioned, walking down the stairs.

Freddie jerked out of his thoughts and turned to her, shrugging. "I don't know."

"Well, why did she leave?" Carly asked, trying to understand.

"I don't know." Freddie shrugged. Carly groaned and threw her arms up in the air.

"...What do you mean, you don't know? What did she say after I left?"

Freddie sighed contentedly, the smile falling off his face. "Carly, Sam likes me." He told her confidently. Carly looked shocked, her jaw going slack.

"She _said_ that?!"

"...Not exactly." Freddie replied mysteriously, that familiar smile returning. "But I know my Sam." With that he sat down onto the couch and propped his legs on the coffee table, turning his attention to the television. A smile still on his face. Carly just shook her head, still confused. She snuck one last glance at the boy's dazed expression and sighed. She couldn't understand his logic. She plodded up the stairs, retreating to her bedroom as she felt a headache coming on.

* * *

**How was that? Review and let me know!**


End file.
